


In The Valley Of Violets

by Saffron Rose (GaubHefta)



Series: In The Valley Of Violets [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaubHefta/pseuds/Saffron%20Rose
Summary: The story of Beau, Jester, and Yasha as students at Smith College, falling in love and growing up.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: In The Valley Of Violets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847671
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As a film and media studies student, the writing that I do (besides essays) is scriptwriting. Although this format is different than most fanfiction, it is the format I am most confident writing in. I think it's also a good challenge as a writer to remember to show, not tell, and it feels less awkward to reference background music or have dialogue-heavy moments. Hopefully, I was able to translate the cinematic moments I have in my mind's eye onto the page. Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a comment! -Saffron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this was a tv show, this would be the cold open to the pilot episode...

EXT. ELM STREET CROSSWALK- DAY

Light blue Converse high tops. Skinned brown knees. A short blue skirt that swishes with each step. An off-the-shoulder floral top. A pink backpack. Curly hair dyed a deep blue, flanked by a big pair of headphones. This is JESTER LAVORRE, an art major/religion minor and a junior at Smith College, skipping back to her dorm room after class. She sings along to her music, eyes closed.

INT. YOUNG LIBRARY- DAY

A young woman of Middle-Eastern ethnicity sits perched in a chair at a table with her peers. Her dark brown hair is pulled up in a messy bun, showing off her undercut. She wears a sleeveless top and sweat pants. This is BEAUREGARD LIONETT, a Gov/Anthro double major and another junior at Smith College. She listens to the other student, JENNA, intently, absentmindedly tapping her pencil. Beau scribbles an idea down in her notes and then offers her perspective on the group's midterm project. 

EXT. CAPEN GARDENS- DAY

A tall, muscular woman sits cross-legged in the middle of the grass lawn, eyes closed, gently cradling an intricate harp. She is fair-skinned with dark, thick hair, braided, dreaded, and dyed white at the tips. When she opens her eyes, it's clear she has heterochromia, with one green eye and one violet-blue eye. This is YASHA NYDOORIN, a Study of Women and Gender major and a senior at Smith College. She practices playing the harp resting in her lap, cringing as she messes up a chord. She takes in a deep breath and takes a moment to find the notes again.

INT. BEAU AND JESTER'S DORM ROOM, CAPEN HOUSE- DAY

Jester is sprawled out on the floor of the room with a huge sketchpad, her hands covered in charcoal. Her hair is tied back in a scarf and SPRINKLE, her therapy pet, a ferret, is curled around her neck. 

Beau strides into the room, throwing her messenger bag on her bed, clutching her cellphone to her ear.

BEAU  
(shouting)  
Don't you dare hang up on me! Hey, fuck you too Caleb!!

Jester looks up as Beau throws her phone on the bed as well with an angry huff.

JESTER  
Oh, you were talking to Caleb?

BEAU  
Yeah, he says hi. Are you hungry?

JESTER  
Starving! Want to go to Cutter Z for dinner?

BEAU  
Sure.

Jester jumps up, depositing Sprinkle in his cage and grabbing her jean jacket from the door.

JESTER  
Where's Yasha?

BEAU  
I think I saw her outside when I came in.  


EXT. CAPEN GARDENS- DAY

Jester pops her head out the back door.

JESTER  
Yasha! Are you ready to go to dinner?

Yasha looks up to see Jester and smiles.

YASHA  
Just a moment! I'm coming!

Yasha picks up her harp and runs to catch up with Beau and Jester as they head to dinner. 

The golden autumn light shines on the three girls, Jester skipping, Beau walking ahead of the others but backward to keep up with the conversation, and Yasha slouching slightly, as they smile and laugh together.


	2. Can't Sleep Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late one fall night, Jester and Beau have some things to discuss...

INT. YASHA'S DORM ROOM, CAPEN HOUSE- NIGHT

Yasha lies on her bed, staring at a polaroid picture clutched close to her face. The picture is of Yasha, younger-looking, and another young woman, grinning and holding hands. Yasha traces the outline of the woman's face with her thumb. Yasha lets out a sigh and rolls on to her back, letting the hand holding the picture drop to her chest.

On her desk, Yasha's laptop begins to ring with an incoming FaceTime call. Yasha quickly gets up, scooping up the laptop to pick up the call. Yasha smiles.

YASHA  
Hey, Molly.

INT. BEAU AND JESTER'S DORM ROOM, CAPEN HOUSE- NIGHT

Beau sits haunched forward in her desk chair, cracking her knuckles. A hefty textbook lays open in front of her. She leans back, lets out a groan, and takes off her glasses to rub her eyes.

JESTER  
Hey Beau?

Beau looks up, across the room to where Jester is already tucked into bed. Only her hazel eyes, scarf-wrapped hair, and button nose peek out from the blankets.

BEAU  
What's up Jes?

JESTER  
Um...

Jester sits up in bed, staring down at her hands, normally so expressive, now still. Beau's brow furrows.

BEAU  
It's okay, you can tell me. Did something happen to your mom?

JESTER  
No, no she's fine! I called her earlier today! No, um...

BEAU  
What?

JESTER  
Have you ever been in love?!

BEAU  
Oh.

Beau shifts in her chair, looking anywhere in the room but Jester.

BEAU  
I don't know. I've definitely cared about people before but I'm not sure if-

JESTER  
When you were with Yasha, you weren't in love then? Or with Reani?

BEAU  
I like Yasha! And Reani! They're both great! But you know, Reani and I kinda just hooked up. It was never serious. And Yasha... we weren't together long enough to know if it was love...

It's Jester's turn to shift in her seat. She pulls her legs to her chest, resting her chin on top of her knees.

JESTER  
I've read about love. And I thought I knew what it felt like. I definitely felt something for Fjord. But recently, I've felt something new.

Jester makes eye contact with Beau.

JESTER  
(continued)  
You say you weren't in love with Yasha, but I saw you, Beau. You were at ease around her. I've never seen anyone else act like that. I wanted what you had. I was jealous. Until recently, I thought it was because I wanted to have that connection with a man. And maybe I still could, I don't know. But Beau, I realized the other night...I was jealous because I wanted to be with you. I think I'm in love with you Beau.

Beau blinks rapidly and looks away from Jester. Jester sees this and buries her head in her hands.

JESTER  
Oh, I shouldn't have said anything! I'm sorry! I didn't want to lose my friendship with you!

Jester looks up as she feels Beau sit down on the bed next to her. Beau clears her throat but there's a roughness to her voice that indicates she is trying to keep from crying.

BEAU  
That's not what I was expecting you to say. But I guess now's a time if any- Jester, I like you too. 

Jester squeals, hiding a grin and blushing cheeks behind her hands.

JESTER  
What's your favorite thing about me?

BEAU  
Jesus, Jester. Um, the way you say my name. The kindness that you show to others. Your smile.

JESTER  
(in the smallest, softest voice)  
Beau? Can I kiss you?

Beau smile and tentatively reaches a hand out to pull Jester close. Jester leans forward with gusto. They kiss.

Jester pulls away, eyes closed, grinning.

JESTER  
You taste like cinnamon.

Beau wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, her eyes taking in every inch of Jester's face, from a stray curl of hair to her lips. Jester collapses backward with a big sigh. 

JESTER  
I've wanted to tell you for so long!

Jester opens her eyes to look up at Beau.

JESTER  
(continued)  
Why did you never tell me?

BEAU  
I thought I wasn't your type!

Beau lies down next to Jester, awkwardly pressed against the dorm wall. Jester wiggles to the side to make room for Beau. They lie next to each other bed, looking at each other. Beau looks at Jester concerned.

BEAU  
You're shaking.

JESTER  
(slight laugh)  
Sorry. This is just a lot to take in.

BEAU  
Do you want to make out again?

JESTER  
Can we just lie here for now?

BEAU  
Sure.

Jester closes her eyes, taking in deep breaths. Beau begins to massage gentle circles in Jester's arm. Jester smiles. 

Her eyes fly open.

JESTER  
What about Yasha?!

BEAU  
What about her?

JESTER  
She loves you, Beau! I know she does! Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? She'd do anything for you! I don't- I would never want her to...

Beau shifts in place, rubbing her neck.

BEAU  
Uh...God, I hope I didn't lead her on. I mean, I still consider her a close friend, and maybe in a different timeline...

Jester furrows her brow.

BEAU  
Jesus, this is confusing... 

Jester looks at Beau, her eyes twinkling.

JESTER  
I've got it! We just all date each other!

BEAU  
Wh- what?

JESTER  
My mom has multiple clients all the time! Why can't we date multiple people?

BEAU  
An hour ago I thought you were straight and now you are proposing we start a polyamorous relationship?!

Jester bites her lip and looks away.

JESTER  
(quietly)  
I always knew love was fluid, I just thought it didn't apply to me.

Jester looks back at Beau.

JESTER  
And I love Yasha. I love you. You two are my best friends. I don't know, how can I say it's not right for me until I try it?

BEAU  
I don't know how Yasha would feel...

JESTER  
Well, then let's ask her!

Jester whips out her phone and texts Yasha: 'Yasha!!!! Beau and I are talking and there's something we really want to talk to you about!!!!'

Jester quickly types out another message: 'Can we meet you for breakfast tomorrow?! Hubbard is supposed to have chocolate hazelnut croissants!!'

Jester waits, staring at her phone and biting her lip. In a moment, Yasha replies 'okay'.

JESTER  
Perfect! We'll meet her at Hubbard for breakfast tomorrow and talk then! It'll be great, Beau!

BEAU  
(with a slight laugh)  
Okay.

Beau stands up.

BEAU  
I still have my gov test in the morning I should study for...

Jester grabs Beau's hand before she can get too far away.

JESTER  
No matter what happens, I'll always be here, okay? We've been through too much together already. We're in this for forever.

Beau smiles and brings Jester's hand up to kiss it. Jester blushes.

BEAU  
Hey, earlier, when you said sorry? Never apologize for loving someone. It's the best thing about you.

Beau drops Jester's hand and heads back to her desk.

JESTER  
Hey Beau? You can sleep next to me tonight if you want.

BEAU  
I would love to Jester.

After Beau finishes organizing her notes for the next morning, she turns off the light and silently climbs into bed next to Jester. In the dark, her eyes closed, Jester smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least 2 more chapters planned for this story, since it's bringing me a lot of joy in this difficult time. I hope it is able to bring you some joy as well!!


End file.
